Case 1: Warren Bakers aka CUPID
by ggirl72
Summary: The graveyard shift is working a high profile missing person's case.But what happens when their two highest level CSI's are added to Cupid's missing person's list.
1. Katie Elizabeth Marsh and DQ

Warrick and Gil were sitting in the break room discussing Gil's current situation. Warrick turned to him and gave the best advice possible. " Gris' man, a guy has to do what he has to do, you need to tell Cath how you feel before she forgets she is waiting for you and meets a really great guy. Her breaking up with Chris was the cake itself, you telling her how you feel will be icing."

Gil stared down at his hands " Okay" he said looking up " I will tell her Saturday night after our CSI night out. I will tell C'." Gil was cut off by the chatter of his team-mates coming down the hallway.

"So." Catherine, Nick and Sara burst into the break room to she Gil and Warrick socializing. " Where are we of to Saturday night." Catherine sat down beside Gil. Gil gave her a look of confusion. " Where are we going?" he asked her. Catherine raised her hands in the air and sighed; "I knew he would forget" she looked at the others "he always forgets when it is his turn to plan our Saturday nights."

Gil shot a smile back at the three CSI's. "Relax DQ I did not forget." Gil smiled at the other CSI's who were now contently giggle to them. Catherine made a weird face " DQ?" she looked at Gil " What does that mean?" Before answering the question Gil looked at his watch. " Alright guys back to work, I want this nightmare of a case to end." The four CSI's stood up to leave the room. Catherine sat back in her seat unaware of what just happened. " DQ she said to herself. What does that mean?"

AS Gil was about to exit the break room he turned to Catherine " Well" he smiled in her direction. " I know that chair is terribly comfortable but are you going to join us with the investigation, I know your company would be enjoyed." Gil smiled once more and turned away with the rest of the group, shaking her head in confusion Catherine quickly followed.

In the video analysis room the group huddled together. "Okay" Gil decide to take the floor " All we know so far is that this video of the missing women was taken in her own home. And it is clear to me that she obviously did not know she was being watched. We are safe to assume that the kidnapper sent us the video. The videotape consists of two women, our Vic and someone by the name of Carrie. We are assuming Carrie is her friend. I n the video the two women are discussing their apparent lack of love in their lives. Carrie is telling Katie at one point that she needs to tell him how she's feels before it is to late. There is a brief discussion of Katie's children who then come home from school and Carrie and the children leave. Around five the same evening Katie Marsh leaves her house after a phone call and no one has seen her since." Gil looked over at Sara " so what do we know about the victim?"

Sara sat down in the chair next to her " Victim's name is Katie Elizabeth Marsh, blonde, 5'6, 110 pounds, 40 years of age. She's a recently divorced mother of two and she has been missing for five days." Sara turned toward the door as Greg walked in. " I hope you have some good news for Me." she smiled at him.

Greg stood before the group " Have I ever let any of you down?" he smiled at his remark knowing that he would receive a sarcastic comment if he let the silence linger any longer " Anyways." he continued "I have the result of the finger prints that Warrick found "First set belong to Katie Marsh our vic, second set of course her friend Carrie, the third set belong to her ex husband which id kind of strange because there was a restring order against him. Issued back in 1999 and she had recently just moved into the house. And finally" Greg smiled " this is really big the last set which were found on the video tap belong to a Warren Bakers."

Catherine made a face " Warren Baker 's I have heard that name before" She turned back to Greg.

" Yes we have heard that name before. Back in 1995 Warren Baker aka Cupid was arrested under suspicion of kidnapping. When the evidence was lost and they let him go."

"Cupid" Nick called out " What does that mean?" he questioned looking around at the group.

"He thinks he is Cupid, you now bad ass Mr. romantic with the bow and arrow." Catherine responded

"He find a women or an man and watches them, he finds out the details of their love life and then he tries to set it up. He finds two people that have been hurt before, and someone that is now deeply in love with a person, but are totally afraid to tell each other how they feel."

Catherine finished her story realising everyone was giving her a funny look wondering why she knew so much. " What? I heard the case profile."

"Well" Grissom broke the tension " It seems to me that someone needs to shoot this cupid down."


	2. Mr Alan Marsh

It was about three o'clock am when Catherine and Gil finally got the chance to interview. Mr. Alan Marsh. Katie's husband. Catherine sat down at the table across from Mr. Marsh who was already cursing and complaining under his breath. "What the hell is going on here? You people think you can just haul anybody into your secret rooms and grill them until they can confess to something they never did. So what is it what did I supposedly do to the lying bitch now."

"Mr. Marsh, I am going to get right to the point." Catherine sat up and opened her case file. " You're ex- wife is missing and we want to know if you know where she is." Catherine smiled at him.

Mr. Marsh leaned forward in his chair. "There is a restraining order against me, and I am not an idiot, I would not dare go near her after she had me arrested when I tried to see my kids."

Catherine snickered at his comment and sat backward in her chair. " Mr. Marsh when was the last time you were in your Katie's house?"

Mr. Marsh shook his head in frustration. "Did you not hear what I just said? My ex-wife, retraining order, I have not seen her in almost a year."

Catherine shook her head back at him " Try again, Mr. Marsh, we found your fingerprints in your ex's house and we were just wondering how they got there"?

Mr. Marsh sat in silence. "Well either way you are in violation of the order so I guess we are done." Catherine got up from her chair when he stopped her " Wait, I was there about three weeks ago. My daughter just turned eleven and I really wanted to see her, I went there after school one day and she was not home so I left her a present and I went home."

Catherine made a face at him " Sir, you seem like a smart guy, what part of the restraining order did you not understand?" Mr. Marsh put his head down. " Okay, I will admit, when I was married I had a terrible anger problem and I hit my wife a few times. I never would hurt my children on purpose and I just want to see them. But she lied to the cops and she had the kids lie and now I can't see them sure I was pissed off to no end but I don't know where she is" he put his head up and Catherine could see a tear in his eye " I really don't know"

Catherine stood up from her chair and walked out of the room with Gil on her tail. As soon as they were out of ear shot Catherine turned to Gil. " SO what do you think? Because I think he is telling the truth."

Catherine and Gil walked to the break room and were just about to sit down when Gil's cell phone rang.

"Grissom" there was a silent moment and then Gil began nodding his head. " Okay Jim we're on our way." Catherine sat patiently waiting for Gil to tell her what was going on. " That was Brass, they found her body."


	3. twisted

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the show or the character's or anything else for that matter, okay this computer I am on, yeah I own that, it just maybe the next best thing. ( well not the next but you get what I am saying) ahhh who am I kidding it's not my computer either, I own nothing

Catherine and Gil pulled up the Marsh residence and jumped out of the Tahoe with their kits ready in hand. Walking under the yellow tape, Brass was waiting for them.

"Victim's are Katie Marsh and her boyfriend Paul LaHern after we processed the house the first time, her sister decide to crawl through the window and well to her surprise she saw a lot more then she wanted to." Brass pointed to a woman behind the two who was sitting in a police car. " That's her sister." Catherine turned and walked over to the women.

"Hi, Lisa, I am with the Las Vegas crime lab I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Lisa perked up and shook her head yes. "Okay, what were you at your sister's house tonight?"

Lisa wiped her nose with her thumb and turned her focus to Catherine. " I just wanted to see if t was true, when my sister first got divorced she would drop the kids off at my house or at Carrie's house and just disappear for days, I thought this was one of those times, I would have used the front door but the key that is usually hid was missing and, well" tears began to stream from her face. " Last time she was just hiding out in her house and when I came through the kitchen I saw her body and see was so cold …I have never seen a dead body before.. Oh god what am I going to tell the kids?"

Catherine bent down to her " I am sorry about your loss and thank you for your time, I know how hard it is to lose someone so close to you." Catherine turned away from the women and joined Gil inside the house.

Catherine met up with Gil who had just finished processing the kitchen where the bodies were laying. Catherine walked up to Gil who was standing completely still glaring down at the bodies. "Cath" he whispered to her " look at how the bodies are positioned, what does this remind you of?" Catherine came to a stand still and joined Gil in his viewing. Catherine made a face "Romeo and Juliet" she whispered, " that is twisted"

Catherine walked out of the kitchen and into t living room. "Gil, did you notice the that the TV was on?" Gil did not respond as Catherine walked to the vcr and ejected a tape. "Looks, like cupid let us another home video." Catherine bagged the video and dusted for prints.

Ten minutes later Gil came from the kitchen. "Paramedics are talking the bodies in now, and you and I have an appointment with Doc Robbins"


	4. autopsy and the video

Catherine, Gil and Doc Robbins stood over Katie Marsh's body in the autopsy room.

"So" Gil looked up at the doctor " what do you have for us?"

Doc Robbins walked around the table. " Cause of death was poisoning for both victims. The funny thing is that they have these small puncture wounds, Katie's is on her shoulder and is on the his back." he walked over to the other body and pointed out the puncture. "But like I said cause of death for both was poisoning."

Gil walked back over to Catherine who ws stained by Katie's body. " Were there any signs of sexual assault?" Doc Robbins shook his head " nothing like that, it is quite obvious that Katie put up a fight though, we got some skin from under her fingernails.. I sent it to the lab. So they should have your results soon."

Catherine walked back up to the main floor and to the video analysis room to watch the last tape found at the crime scene.

The whole time n the video tape there were three people, two of whom they could see their faces, knowing immediately that they were the victims, and one of whom they were guess was Warren Bakers.

During the course of the video, the two victims were forced to profess their love for each other, after which Warren Baker gave them a lecture on abusing one another feelings and abusing love. The two were then forced to drink a mixture of poison they were assuming. After drinking this mixture, Katie first, Paul was forced to watch the love f his life die. And then the video cut out.

Catherine, Gil and the rest of the team stood still for a moment with shock in their eyes, they had seen some weird and twisted things before, but this was really weird.

Warrick was the first to speak out of the group. " What does he mean by abusing love and feelings, I don't get it." Gil looked over at him " I am guessing by the other video that the two were afraid to tell each other how they felt so he got them together to do it for them, it is the ultimate love story two people that desperately want to be together but are afraid. He may have missed out on love and he s rebelling against people who have had several chances to profess their love but won't do it, they keep making excuses."

Gil looked over at Catherine who seemed to be deep in thought and then looked back at Warrick who was making, "I told you so eyes", " you better do it soon." Warrick smiled, slapping Gil on the back and walked out of the room. " Oh Gil" Warrick turned back to him " don't be such a DQ" Gil followed after him " I am not being a drama queen Warrick I just had a theory, that's all."

Catherine and the others followed their lead and met them in the break room.


	5. taken

I do not own this characters or the song. "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair

Catherine and Gil walked up to the lab and waited for Greg. Catherine looked at her watch," Hey Gil it is almost end of shift, do you mind if I get a ride with you when you go home, I know it's out of the way... But" Catherine made a face "Well I could just call a cab, if you can't." Gil smiled " You know I will, let me get some things out of my office and let Brass know, and I will meet you outside. Catherine smiled and walked down to the locker room. Gil ran to his office and then to the break room to find Warrick. " Hey Warrick" he called as he poked his head into the break room. "I am going to tell her" he smiled and walked out.

Gil walked out to his Tahoe and smiled at the sight of Catherine who was leaning against the Tahoe, the wind blowing in her hair. " Hey" he smiled "sorry I took so long I had to talk to Warrick about some things."

Catherine and Gil climbed into the vehicle and began driving. At first the f=ride was quite until Gil broke the silence. " SO how is Lindsey doing?" Catherine smiled at the fact that no matter what he always cared about Lindsey, and she really liked that in a man. That is what she wanted someone who would lover her, and someone hoe would love Lindsey and so are in her life the only someone that was, was Gil Grissom.

"She is doing okay, I mean she still really misses her dad but she has stopped fighting at school and she talks to me again and we don't fight as much so everything is great." Gil was about to ask another question when Catherine cut him off " Oh, Lindsey and I love this song" she reached for the radio and turned up the volume as the song "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair started to play and Catherine began to sing along.

****

"Get a load of me, get a load of you, Walking' down the street, and I hardly know you It's just like we were meant to be"

Gil smiled to himself as he watched how happy Catherine was. Pulling up to a red light Gil took this time to stare at the beauty beside him. When Catherine realized he was staring she began to blush.

"Sorry" she smiled " I really do like this song. It' kind of reminds me of us."

Gil began to really listen to the Lyrics as the song played "**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you, Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you, It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it So tell me, Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"**

Gil was in shock, what had she just said to him, what had it meant. He looked over at Catherine, who was smiling back at him " Gil it's green" Gil looked at her funny "What do you mean?" Catherine chuckled " the stop light, is green Gil green means go."

Gil finally clued in and stepped on the gas, " I am sorry" he smiled " I just, you, I was confused." Gil looked at Catherine as they pulled into her driveway. " Thank you Gil" she smiled " Do you want to come in for a b little bit?" Gil smiled " Sure, just for a while, we both could use a nap." Gil turned off the ignition and jumped out of the vehicle, they both headed for the house when they heard the squeal of tires and a black van drove up on the sidewalk and on to Catherine 's front lawn. Two men jumped out and reached for Catherine being successful in grabbing her they pulled her to the van, Catherine started to scream and claw at the man who was dragging her. The other man ran to Gil and restrained him from helping her. After Catherine was in the van, the man holding Gil down threw videotape at him and ran back to the van.


	6. catherines videotape

Gil raced into the lab with the videotape swing back and forth in a plastic baggie. Running full speed past the break room where everyone was waiting for him after they got his emergency pages, the group got up and ran after him.

Gil raced toward Brass's office and burst in the door startling Bras who was on the phone.

"Ah Gil " He smiled putting his hand on the mouth piece of the phone " Thank you for knocking do you and the rest of the group want to wait outside?" Gil made a face at him and began yelling " Get off the phone Brass this is an emergency"

Brass put his hand over the mouth piece again " I am on the phone with my supervisor, I have a boss to you know."

Gil slammed his fists down " Dammit Brass, Catherine was kidnapped, get off the damn phone." Gil turned and raced out of the room running toward the video analysis room.

Brass hung up the phone at the immediate sound of the news and ran after Gil with the others.

When they reached the room Gil was occupying he had already started the video.

He pushed pause and looked at the people who had just come into the room. " I was taking her home and this van came out of nowhere, these two men jumped out and one came after me and held me down. The other man grabbed Catherine and dragged her to their van, by the time I got up to help her they were half way down the street and they had thrown this video tape at me." Gil turned back around and pressed play on the video machine.

The group sat quietly while the video rolled. The video showed Catherine sitting at the table with her sister and Lindsey.

Lindsey was telling her aunt how her mom had a new boyfriend. Catherine sister started asking who he was and when she could meet him. Catherine informs her that there is no boyfriend, it is just Gil Grissom. Lindsey then begins telling her aunt (Cath's sister) how they are always laughing together and that her mom told her she loved him. After her mother chases Lindsey out of the room her sister asks her how she really feels about Gil. The video ends with Catherine saying these words. "Yeah, I guess if I really think about it, Lindsey is right, I am in love with him but he is my best friend."

Catherine sat huddled in a corner shaking, not because she was cold but because she was deathly afraid of what was to come. The room was pitch black and Catherine could her music playing in the room next to her.

As Catherine sat on the floor the door to the room she was in flew open startling her on to her feet.

The figure at the door stood still as a statue in the doorway and spoke to her. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, " He will be here soon enough and you can tell him exactly how you feel and he can tell you how he feels. No more hiding. Cupid knows just what to do."


	7. cupid himself

Gil paced back and forth in his office. Thoughts of worry raced through his mind. "_What are they doing to her .. Why would someone want to hurt her? Who would even think of taking Catherine."_

The worst part of this whole thing was that there were no leads, the video tape that had been left for him had been wiped clean and the tire track were just like any other tire, nothing made then different from the ones on his vehicle. Not being bale to do anything but the worrying he had been doing all night Gil got in his Tahoe and drove back to Catherine house, which was at the moment a crime scene.

Gil walked through the house and sat on the end of Catherine's bed. The words from the tape ran through his mind. Gil tired from waiting all night fell back on Catherine's bed and closed his eyes.

An hour later he was waked by a voice he thought was Catherine's whispering in his ear. When he opened his eyes his suspicions were confirmed. Catherine was standing over him, also with her was a man holding a gun at her head. The man pulled Gil up by his arm. " Walk" he snapped " Or your girl is going to get it." Gil walked slowly outside and to the van that was parked in the driveway. After getting shoved into the back of the van Catherine came flying in behind him. When Gil saw her ace he noticed the black eye that she had. " Are you alright?" he asked her he nudged over to her and took her in his arms. " Gil I'm scared" Gil wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to his chest. " Don't worry about anything, I won't let anyone hurt you." "Did they say anything to you .. Why they are doing this." Catherine shook her head no. " No but I know who it is.. It is Warren Bakers from the case we are working on. He killed those people Gil" Catherine began to show panic in her tone " What does he want with us, what are they going to do with us."

Gil tightened his grip on Catherine trying to give her a feeling of safety. " I don't know but you and I.. We are going to get out of here."

Gil and Catherine sat arm in arm until the door of the van slid opened and startled them. The man that had the gun reached his arm into the van and pulled Catherine out of Gil's arms and into a building. The man who was driving then led Gil into the building and into an empty room with a video camera and slammed the door shut locking him in. Gil immediately started banging on the door.

Moments later a man walked into the room and without saying a word turned on the video camera.

"Why did you bring us here?" Gil stood up and asked him demandingly. The man did not answer his question instead he asked his own. "Why do you think I brought you here?"

Gil began to walk over to him when the man stopped him. "Two of my most violent assistants are in the next room with the most beautiful women they have seen in a very long time. If you want them to hurt her in an in humane way I suggest you keep walking toward me, but if you want them to spare her the pain you should stop where you are and sit back down." The man then turned the video camera and a bright light on that was shinning directly in Gil's face.

"For the record state your name please." The man said. Gil refused. Why don't you tell me you're name?" was Gil's only reply. The man smiled at him "Fine, if it makes you feel any better but after I answer you, I am going to ask you some questions and everytime you refused to answer me, my friends in the other room are going to take it out on you know who!" The man sat down on a chair behind the camera. "You know my name is Warren Bakers, do you want my life story to?"

Suddenly Gil heard screams coming from the other room. "What's happening what are they doing to her?" Gil asked jumping to his feet. "Ignore the screams she will be fine, she just needs to learn some manners that's all. Now back to the interview. I brought you here because you seem to have a problem with feelings, you abuse your feelings and you take them for granted. Do you know what I am talking about Mr. Grissom." Warren smiled at him. ' I brought you two here so you could finally be together and with a little help from the one they call Cupid all you're dreams will come true."

"Now we can make this easy on her or hard on her so.. State you're name for the record."

Not wanting to cause any trouble Gil spoke to the video camera and told him his name. "Have you ever been in love Mr. Grissom? And if so with whom and for how long." Gil answered all questions and waited for the next thing Warren had to say. " Now Mr. Grissom if you have nay last romantic or touch words for the love of your life it maybe your only chance on getting out of here alive."

In the next room Catherine was making the same video.

When Warren was finished with Gil he got up and walked out of the room. Almost seconds later he came back but he was not alone. Warren came back with Catherine and pushed her into the room. " I have her video tape if you would like to see it" he walked over to Gil and pushed her into him. " You two are adorable together, just like Romeo and Juliet, You know that sorry don't you Mr.Grissom, I believe you are quite the Shakespearian" Warren pause before putting in the video. " The question is are you ready to die for the one you love?"

Gil grabbed Catherine and took her into his arms. Warren looked at the two and laughed " You can't protect her anymore, you have been trying to protect her for quite some time now. I must say I was not at all pleased that you were not really there for her after her husband's death, I always expected more form you. I am certain she did as well." Catherine made a face " How long have you been watching us?"

Warren laughed again " I have been watching you" he looked over at Gil " Since your friend Brass had me arrested, years back when you thought I kidnapped all those people. I was about to give up when I saw the way you to looked at each other and I knew I had to work my magic, I gave you awhile to come to your senses but you have taken too long,.. Years actually., You kept acting like your love was forbidden."

Gil snapped back at Warren. " What do you even know about love." Warren stood up from his chair and walked over to Gil. " What do I know about love? Let me tell you something" he yelled " I was in love once, with this beautiful amazing women and she thought she was to good for me. I gave her everything and she left me for some jerk, even though I told her how I felt, I vowed to myself then that I would help all the unfortunate souls who were afraid to love again, who were afraid to share their feelings."

Catherine cut him off " Like Katie and Paul?" Warren walked over to Catherine and pulled her out of Gil's arms and slammed her against the wall. Gil stood up to stop him when Warren pulled out a knife. "Stay where you are Mr. Grissom, I am not going to hurt her. Warren focused back on Catherine " Katie had known Paul for so long and it took her three years to tell him." Catherine struggled to get out of his grip. " Why did you kill them? What did it prove?" Warren leaned in close to Catherine " It did not prove anything, they were wasting my time and their own, if they were not going to be together in this life, they could be together in their next life." Catherine tried to pull away again when Warren threw her back down "Who are you to decide whether someone should live or die, or when they should tell the person they love how they feel, you are not helping anyone, and you are not cupid or Shakespeare or whatever, your just a psychotic mad man who needs a reason to hate everyone that has something that he could never have."

Warren bent down and pulled Catherine up again and with one hand backhanded her across the face.

"Keep her in line" Warren yelled at Gil. Catherine put her hand on her know burning up face.

Warren then walked over to the Video camera and turned on a TV, pressing play on the video Gil's tape started to play.

Gil and Catherine sat and watched each other's videotapes that were meant to profess their love for one another. Warren then came back in the room and took the videos. " Your friends are going to want to watch these before they find your bodies." he smiled and walked back out of the room.


	8. greg knows

Nick, Sara, Brass and Warrick sat in the break room stumped "so I guess this means that Gil was taken along with Catherine and they don't have much time." Warrick slammed a fist on the desk

"Brass you have met this guy before, he has to have some kind of warehouse or home that he has them stashed at." Brass shook his head " we went to his house, and when I interrogated him there was no ware house or building found." Brass stood up from his chair when his pager began to vibrate. " They want me at the front desk I will be back in a second."

A man in a blue uniform came to the front desk and asked that Jim Brass get the package immediately

Sara was lost in thought " This sucks.. We have no leads at all and our friends our team-mates are out their with this psycho and we can't even help them."

Greg leaned back in his chair and sighed " What are we going to do if something happens to them, I mean this guy killed to people already and obviously did not hesitate, what's to stop him from finishing Gil and Cath." Warrick glared at him " Well I guess we just have to be positive, they are not dead until we find the bodies, so lets not talk like that."

Bras walked back into the break room with the video in hand. "Looks like we are watching another movie." Popping the tape into the VCR located in the break room, the team sat back and watched the video.

As the video played Greg stood up making a face that showed he realized something. " I know that room, I have seen that room before" he walked up t the TV and pushed pause. " I can't be 100% sure unless we zoom in" Greg popped the tape out of the VCR and jolted down the hall to the video analysis room.

After watching the video and zooming in Greg was certain he knew where they were. " When I was in college me and my frat boys went to this abandon burnt down church for this Halloween gag just on the outskirts of the strip. I remember it because of all the paintings on the walls, the angles and things, I thought it was weird that someone would restore the paint even after it was burnt down but, he obviously has been using the place for quite some time now."

Brass rounded up some officers and they piled into the Tahoe.

Sorry if It seems like I rushed this story, I kind of ran out of ideas to keep it going.


	9. time is up

Catherine who had tears streaming down her face could not contain herself any longer. "Gil, I think this is it, he is right you know we waited for so long to tell each other and now we don't have a chance to ever be together." se paused " Gil I don't want to die"

Gil took her face in his hands " Look at me, you and I are going to get out of here I promise you that, you, Lindsey and I have a whole life ahead of us and we are going to spend it together. Lindsey is not going to lose her mother; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I will protect you with my own life."

Gil kept her face in his ands and kissed her softly " I know this may seem phoney or fake but I have to tell you now that I love you Catherine Willows I always have and no matter what happens here tonight I always will." Gil softly kissed her once again, but their loving embrace was interrupted when they heard two loud pops. Catherine quickly pulled away from Gil " Did you hear that, it sounded like gun shots."

"Times up!!" Warren yelled as he rushed into the room the two occupied. In hand he carried two glasses with some type of liquid in each. Pulling Catherine to her feet he handed her a glass " I think you should go first, I heard your lover boy telling you that nothing would happen to you but, he is just crazy because I promised you that you were going to die." he smiled at Gil " Go on Juliet drink up."

Catherine pushed the glass away and sat back down " Please you don't have to do this we are sorry if you think we took our feelings for granted but we learned our lesson. Please I have a little girl at home waiting for me."

Warren laughed, " You sound just like Katie did, and I laughed at her to.. Now get up." Warren pulled Catherine up again and pried her mouth open forcing the liquid down. Swallowing only a small amount Catherine spit up and choked on the remaining amount. Warren then grabbed the other glass and turned to Gil.

" You're turn." Gil pushed Warren away and was prepared for a fight, when Warren grabbed Catherine ad pulled out a gun. " Get the glass and drink or I will speed up the dying process for our princess." Warren pointed the gun at her head "Wait" Gil yelled " I will do it" Gil picked up the glass looked at the contents and took a quick sniff trying to figure out what it was and if he had any chance of survival after drinking it." He was about to drink when Catherine yelled to him " Don't do it Gil, it's not worth it, let me die and you can take care of Lindsey, she will be as happy with you as she would be with me." Catherine felt her body getting weak " Please don't leave Lindsey with out anyone to take care of her one of us is better then neither one of us." Gil watched as a tear fell from her eye. " Catherine, I told you we would get out of here and I meant it." He sighed " You won't shoot her it would go against everything you stand for, the slow sweet death of two lovers that is what you are all about, if you want to shoo her be my guest but I am not going to drink this you will have to think of another way or you should have tied me up first." Warren laughed and threw Catherine aside to the ground and pointed the gun at Gil. "You think you got it all figured out, well I will not hesitate to shoot you right here and now."

Gil showed no fear " Pull the trigger then" he snapped as he dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground. As the glass made contact with the ground another pop rang out and Warren Bakers fell to the ground.

Gil looked up at the door way and saw Brass standing with his gun pointed ready to shoot again if he had to. Gil rushed over to Catherine who was still lying in the ground. "Brass we need to get her to a hospital and have her stomach pumped, I am not sure how much she swallowed but her pulse is weak."


	10. taking that walk

Gil, Brass, Nick, Sara, Warrick and Greg sat in the waiting room and waited for the news on Catherine.

"Gil?" Brass came up to him with a paper and pen in hand " maybe you should take this time to write down what happened, and I can take it to the Ecklie who is determined to do the investigation."

Gil looked at him in anger. "How dare you! I could lose the most important person in the world; the woman who means the most to you and me are asking me to write my statement so Ecklie can investigate. There is nothing to investigate Warren is dead and I am not doing anything until I know that she is going to be okay." Gil walked away from Brass and started pacing.

Dr. Blake came out of Catherine's room and walked up to the group. "Hi" he smiled at Gil and the others. " I am Dr. Blake, I just want you to know that we were able to pump Catherine's stomach and she is stable as of now."

Gil smiled and " thank you doctor can we see her?" Gil's smile faded when the doctor hesitated with his reply. "What's happening? What.. What's wrong"?

The doctor smiled trying to calm him. " Nothing is wrong we just won't know until the morning if she is going to recover fully, we just have to wait but yes you can go in and see her just one of you can stay the night but you can all go in for about a half hour."

The doctor walked toward the reception desk as the group went slowly Into Catherine's room.

Gil was the last to enter the room and noticed that everyone was sitting in silence. After a half hour of no one speaking to each other, the group went back to the lab and left Gil to stay with Catherine.

"Hey Gil" Warrick turned before leaving " we are all praying for her, and we know that she is going to be okay in the morning." Warrick turned and glanced at Catherine who was still in her bed. "We had to drop Lindsey off at her aunts but she really wants you to call her." Warrick smiled and walked out.

Gil walked out to the waiting rooms. Not wanting to call Catherine's sister due to the hour but he knew very well that Lindsey would not go to sleep until she knew her mom was okay so he called Lindsey.

Much to his surprise it was Lindsey who answered the phone. "Uncle Gil.. Are you okay? Is mommy okay?"

Gil smiled " your mommy is sleep right now so I did not get tot see her, the doctor said we have to wait until morning, I just wanted to call you and let you know" When Lindsey did not reply he tried to sooth her " Lindsey you know your mommy loves you very much right?"

Lindsey spoke softly trying to hide the fact that she was crying "I know she loves me, and I love her too and I love you uncle Gil" there was a pause "My auntie says I have to go to sleep now, uncle Gil will you tell mommy good night and that I love her?"

Gil felt a tear slide down his cheek " I will baby and I love you I will call you in the morning after mommy wakes up and maybe you can come visit." Gil hung up the phone and walked back to the room.

Not noticing her head had turned to the side Gil sat in the chair beside her bed and watched her sleep. " You look so peaceful" he smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you Catherine and I don't want to lose you." he gripped her hand in his " I talked to Lindsey and she say's good night and she says she loves you, and like I said I love you too, more then anything and I want to be with you and I want you and Lindsey and I to be family, when you et out of here we are going to be a family."

Gil put his head down and cried softly.

"I want to be a family too Gil" Catherine whispered, " I love you too and I want us to be together"

Gil shoot his head up when he heard her talking when he realized she was a wake her ran and got the doctor.

After the doctor checked her out he came out of the room where Gil was waiting. " Mr. Grissom, good news.. Your friend is going to be just fine, if everything goes well tonight then she can go home first thing in the morning." the doctor smiled " you can go in now she is waiting for you."

When Gil got back to the room Catherine was getting out of bed to go look for him.

"Whoa.. Whoa where are you going get back in bed" Gil ran to her and stopped her trying to help her back into bed but she was resisting.

"Gil will you stop that I want to get up and Stretch my legs"

Gil shook his head " no.. No you need too rest so you can go home in the morning."

Catherine made a face " Mr. Grissom" she said smiling "I know you mean well but you are not going to stand in my way of taking a walk.. So you can either come with me or you can wait till I come back but I think if you wait for me you will get very lonely."

Gil quickly followed Catherine down the corridor and out some doors into a courtyard. Catherine found a bench and sat down.

"It's beautiful out here" she smiled looking up at the stars " Gil?" she turned to him with tears in her eyes "I thought I was going to lose you and Lindsey, everything flashed In my head and I thought I was going to die."

Gil wrapped his arm around her " I made you a promise and I kept it, and I plan on keeping all my promises from now until I die." Gil kissed her forehead as he pulled her close.

There was a brief silence as the two sat together " Gil… do you think that they are looking for me in there?"

Gil laughed " Probably.. I think I should get you back in there before they call the police."

Gil helped her up and they walked hand in hand back to inside the hospital.

The end


End file.
